


AITA for including insider details in my duelist RPF fic?

by greywardenblue



Series: Posted by u/bravemax [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Minor IV | Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga, Reddit Fic, Yuma & the Barians only appear a bit but they are central to the plot so, because college flatmates, or are they? ;), possible cameos from other YGO series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, but let me give some context. I [19M] have been writing duelist RPF for several years now. Last year, I started college and ended up renting a flat with a stranger [18M] who turned out to be someone I’ve seen at a few dueling competitions before.
Series: Posted by u/bravemax [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907599
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	AITA for including insider details in my duelist RPF fic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/gifts).



> Many thanks to chancellorxofxtrash, without whom this fic couldn't have been born, but declined to be added as a co-author. I am grateful for helping me keep the comments section as IC as possible and helping with a lot of details.

r/AmItheAsshole * Posted by **u/bravemax** 10 hours ago

Pretty much what the title says, but let me give some context. I [19M] have been writing duelist RPF for several years now. Last year, I started college and ended up renting a flat with a stranger [18M] who turned out to be someone I’ve seen at a few dueling competitions before. My flatmate brings his friends over a lot, and some of them are also known in the dueling world to different degrees.

Thing is, I have an ongoing fic for a semi-popular pairing between a well-known duelist with a solid fanbase, “Tom”, and a moderately well-known duelist, “Reginald”. (Names changed for obvious reasons.) Imagine the heart attack I had when I ran into Reginald coming out of my flatmate’s room! It turned out to be fine at first, he’s actually an okay guy. Comes over pretty regularly. Definitely not the worst one of my flatmate’s guests, but I digress.

The REAL heart attack came when my flatmate’s boyfriend’s brother came over... AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE “TOM”!!!!!4!! He’s not very close with my flatmate, I think, so he’s only been here a couple of times, but one time they were here at the same time as “Reginald”, and Oh. My. God. People!! THE TENSION! Call me delusional, but they definitely have a _thing_ , if you know what I mean.

So, anyway, I may have included a few real-life, not-public details in my fic. Nothing too personal of course, just a reference to what kind of food Reginald hates, or how Tom acts with his brother, things like that. They could easily be headcanon stuff, and if you just read the fic, you wouldn’t know otherwise.

The problem is, one of my flatmate’s friends (I’m not sure which one) found my Ao3 and passed it around in their group chat, and they kinda figured out it’s me. “Tom” and a few other friends just seemed amused about it, but some others including “Reginald” are, well, pissed at me and issuing various threats. (Not real threats! Joke threats. Probably.)

Overall, they seem pretty divided on whether I’m an asshole or not, so I thought I’d ask you all. Tell me Reddit, AITA?

🗨️ 2.4k comments 🎁 Give Award 📤 Share 📥 Save 

**SORT BY TOP (SUGGESTED)** 🔽

 **mokubakaiba** _Asshole Enthusiast_ 105k points * 8 hours ago

Aren’t you the guy who writes Playmaker/self-insert fics on Ao3? YTA regardless, but that definitely contributes.

**bravemax** 🎤 2.1k points * 7 hours ago

I don’t see how that’s relevant to this post.

**setokaiba0251** 4.6k points * 6 hours ago

Mokuba, get off Reddit and stop embarrassing me.

**mokubakaiba** _Asshole Enthusiast_ 105k points * 6 hours ago

Nice try, but I know my brother’s username.

**KingOjama** 33k points * 4 hours ago

like anyone believes you’re the real Kaiba Mokuba, lmao

anyway OP, YTA for that unrealistic fic where you say Ojama Green is Manjoume Thunder’s ace card

**mokubakaiba** _Asshole Enthusiast_ 105k points * 4 hours ago

:) 

You’re supposed to be voting on the post itself, dumbass.

 **SixthD** _Partassipant_ 11.2k points * 8 hours ago

Am I the only one looking at the r/badroommates post in OP’s post history and trying to figure out what famous duelists he’s talking about there?

NTA. Do you have any fic about the male twin who used to be in the Team 5D’s pit crew? I heard he is an up and coming hotshot duelist now!

**bravemax** 🎤 2.1k points * 7 hours ago

DON’T DO THAT!!! THEY’RE GONNA KILL ME!!!

**bravemax** 🎤 2.1k points * 7 hours ago 

(I do have some Team 5D’s fic btw, check out my Ao3. Same username!)

**jackatlasfan** 5.6k points * 3 hours ago

You’re definitely not the only one ;)

 **forbidden_dandylion** 4.6k points * 2 hours ago

LMAOOOO “””REGINALD”””

NTA x 10000

**ai_shadow** 666666 points * 2 hours ago

Does anyone have a link to these Playmaker/self-insert fics? My boyfriend is a big fan of Playmaker and I like to read them to him.

**bravemax** 🎤 2.1k points * 2 hours ago

AI!! THIS IS SERIOUS!!

**abyss_splash** * 2 hours ago

YTA. Sleep with one eye open.

**forbidden_dandylion** 4.6k points * 1 hour ago

lololololollollllll

**abyss_splash** * 1 hour ago

You, too.

**fanservice_king** 84k points * 1 hour ago

So you don’t want to be stuck on a ferris wheel with me? :(

**abyss_splash** * 1 hour ago

YOU. You shouldn’t even bother going to sleep.

**fanservice_king** 84k points * 1 hour ago

Because you’ll keep me up all night? ;) ;)

**abyss_splash** * 1 hour ago

I’M ON MY WAY TO DESTROY YOU.

**forbidden_dandylion** 4.6k points * 40 minutes ago

* your ass

**kattobingu123** 2.3k points * 40 minutes ago

Guys, please!! You’re breaking the internet!

 **Ice_Queen** 4k points * 30 minutes ago

ESH. You all suck, and none of you are subtle. Bro, get off Reddit and do the dishes. dandylion, you have five minutes to pick up your dirty socks before I burn them. Seriously, am I living with animals? Ice_Queen out.

 **angelseeker** 1k points * 20 minutes ago

u/sanagi_fan, u/galaxydragontamer, u/sacred_shield Have you guys seen the other post that’s linked above?? LMAO


End file.
